To love a Pirate POTC fanfic work in progress
by Dee Boggs
Summary: Captain Jack is looking for love and he finds it in the form of Chole Young, mischievous and wild. What new adventures will she bring for the gang? You'll have to read and see.
1. Default Chapter

~To love a Pirate~  
  
***Disclaimer***  
  
I don't own Jack Will Elizabeth or any other character from PotC. Just the one's I made up. All others belong to Disney.  
  
***Summary***  
  
Captain Jack is looking for love and he finds it in the form of Chole Young, mischievous and wild. What new adventures will she bring for the gang? You'll have to read and see.  
  
***To love a Pirate~Chapter 1***  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood on the deck of The Black Pearl. She was finally his, and he loved it. He quitely sang under his breath as he looked out into the horizon. Gibbs yelled something and Jack turned his attention away from the ocean to look around at his crew. Behind him he saw the Dauntless. She was gaining on them and fast. He turned back to the horizon. If they were going to catch him he was going to make sure he went down with a bang. So that everyone will remember Captain Jack Sparrow!!  
  
As dawn arrived the next morning the Dauntless had already caught up with the Pearl. Jack was not ready to give up and let them lead him off to the noose. But as the ship came near Jack saw not Commodore Norington commanding the ship, but instead William Turner. He went to the side of the boat.  
  
"Aye Will what ye be doin on that ther' ship" Jack yelled  
  
"Commador Norington named me Captain William Turner." Will yelled back.  
  
"Aye so that be the case then, so why ye be chasin after me?" Jack asked  
  
"Well I figured if your going to sail off into the horizon then that's what I should do to" Will replied giving him a slight smile  
  
"Did ya now? But where be ye lass?" Jack asked  
  
"Right here" Elizabeth said as she walked to the side of the boat as well.  
  
"Ahh I see so ye be sailing with ye man then?"  
  
"Well yes, as a matter of fact I am" Elizabeth said giving him an dirty look.  
  
"Well ye know what they say don't ye Will?" Jack asked as he swayed with the movement of the water.  
  
"What's that Jack?" Will asked.  
  
"It's dreadful bad luck to bring a woman on board" Jack said smiling as he saw the look he received from Elizabeth. "But do as ye wish" He finished still smiling.  
  
"So where are we going?" Will asked  
  
"Wher'ever the ocean takes us" Jack answered. "Savvy?" he asked  
  
"Aye" Will said chuckling.  
  
Three days of sailing later they arrived at a port and docked both the ships. They made their way toward shore. Jack talked to Will about sailing. Elizabeth looked at both of them. She knew, the looks in Will's eye's when he was sailing that ship, he loved it. A true pirate at heart.  
  
"Morning love" Jack said smiling at Elizabeth.  
  
"How ye likin the pirates life then? he asked  
  
"Well as long as I can share my life with the man I love I don't care what kind of life it is." Elizabeth answered taking Will's hand.  
  
"Ahh well if that be the case" Jack said turning away trying to hide his feelings. Will, however, saw the look in his eyes when Elizabeth took his hand. It was a look of, want.  
  
They were walking down the streets of the town when Eliazbeth saw a dress shop.  
  
"Can I?" she asked Will.  
  
"Of course" He answered. She kissed his cheek and went inside.  
  
Jack came and put his arm around Will's shoulder.  
  
"Well, come on then" he said leading Will across the street into a pub.  
  
"Why are we here?" Will asked looking around.  
  
"I want to by ye a drink" Jack said going to the bar and ordering two rums. He handed one of them to Will and took a nice long drink of the other.  
  
"What?" he said seeing Will staring at him.  
  
"Jack you once told me I needed to find myself a girl." Will said  
  
"Well it good to see you can follow orders then." Jack said taking another drink.  
  
"Well Jack I feel I need to tell you the same thing" Will said taking a sip of his rum.  
  
"What ye mean?" Jack asked as he sat down.  
  
"I mean I can tell, the way you look at Elizabeth and me. Oh come on Jack don't pretend you don't want it" Will said eyeing him. Jack thought for a minute as he took another drink of rum. "Will maybe yer right maybe I need to find me own bonnie lass." He said smiling.  
  
"I just want you to be happy Jack" Will said taking a drink.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be happy, I finally got the Pearl back" Jack said  
  
"Maybe a ship isn't all a man needs to be happy." Will replied  
  
"Maybe yer right" Jack said as he drank the last bit of his rum.  
  
"Maybe I'll go and find that bonnie lass" he said standing up and staggering out of the pub.  
  
Will laughed and finished his drink. He stood up and threw a couple shillings onto the bar and left. As he walked back outside he saw Jack standing in front of a store talking to a girl. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes got wide and she slapped in across the face. Will laughed and walked toward the dress shop. When he got there he saw Elizabeth standing inside in the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen. He just stood there for a while admiring how beautiful she was. He finally snapped out of it and went inside.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked  
  
"You look amazing" He said looking at her.  
  
There was a loud crash outside and they turned around to see Jack stimbling back toward the pub.  
  
"Ahh i have to go get him before he causes any trouble" Will said "Here" he dropped several gold coins in her hand and leaned over whispering in her ear. "You look beautiful, buy yourself the dress" She smiled and kissed him.  
  
Will turned and walked out after Jack. He got to the door of the pub just as Jack stepped inside. He reached up and grabbed the back of his shirt. Jack whirled around and pulled out his sword.  
  
"Jack put that away" Will said his hand lowering to the handle of his own sword.  
  
"Oh it's you Will" Jack said lowering his sword.  
  
"Yes, come on now Jack" Will said grabbing him by the arm.  
  
"No but I thought we were goin to th'.....th' where the drinks are"Jack said looking over his shoulder many of his words slurring as he spoke them.  
  
"No Jack I think you've had enough drinks we're going back to the ships" Will said as he put Jack's arm over his shoulder and carried him across the street. They came to the door of the dress shop just as Elizabeth walked outside.  
  
"Will, whats going on is he drunk again?" she asked  
  
"Yes, I am taking him back to the ship" Will answered.  
  
"Will he can't keep drinking like this" Elizabeth said angrily.  
  
"I'll talk to him, I promise" he said as he kissed her cheek and drug Jack back to the Pearl. Once they were on board Will took him below deck and layed him down. As he turned to leave Jack lifted his head.  
  
"Will" He said  
  
"Yeah Jack"  
  
"I found me that bonnie lass" Jack said smiling  
  
"Did you?" Will asked  
  
He turned around to see that Jack had already passed out. He laughed under his breath and went back to his ship.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ok I know kinda slow start and Chole will come in, in the next chapter I promise.  
  
p.s. Reviews make me right faster!! 


	2. Chloe Young

~*~To Love a Pirate chapter 2~*~  
  
The next morning they all went back into town. Jack talked about finding a 'bonnie lass' for himself.  
  
"Jack last night you said you had" Will said  
  
"Aye I did her name be Chloe" Jack answered  
  
"Is she pretty?" Will asked  
  
"Very, I be off to see wher' she is" Jack said and stumbled down the street.  
  
Will chuckled under his breath and took Elizabeth's hand. They walked down the street looking in the various shops. They were walked for about an hour before they saw Jack stumble out of the pub with his arm around a very pretty girl.  
  
" 'ey Will Elizabef I want ye ter meet Chllll, chlii, ch, what ws yer name again luv?" Jack said "Chloe" the girl answered  
  
You could tell that she was just as drunk as Jack. They both stumbled over to where Will and Elizabeth were standing.  
  
"Will Elizabef this is Chloeee" Jack said  
  
" 'ello" Chloe said grining  
  
"Hello" Will said  
  
"Jack you've been drinking again" Elizabeth sais angrily  
  
"really you don't saaay" Jack said glaring at her  
  
"Jack this must be the lass you was talkin 'bout" Chloe said eyeing Elizabeth "Bit grouchy isn't she"  
  
Elizabeth glared at the two of them and and turned to Will.  
  
"Will I think I am ready to go back to the ship" she said  
  
"Yes of course" Will said "G'night Jack G'nigh Chloe"  
  
Elizabeth and and Will turner and walked back toward the dock.  
  
"Come on luv" Jack said as the two of them walked down the street.  
  
"Jack where are we goin' " Chloe asked  
  
"It's just a bit farther luv" Jack said.  
  
Soon they arrived at the door of a pub. They went inside and sat down.  
  
"want a drink luv?" Jack asked  
  
"Rum" she replied.  
  
"my kind of girl" Jack said as he got up and went to the bar ordering two rums.  
  
He came back and sat one rum in front of Chloe and started to drink the other. Chloe took a long drink of hers and sat it down.  
  
"Chloe Young" a voice said from behind them.  
  
Chloe looked up with fear in her eyes. Jack turned around to see a very big man standing behind him looking very upset.  
  
"John listen I...." Chloe said standing up  
  
"Where's my money Chloe?" The man asked angrily  
  
Jack stood up and looked at the man who was now walking toward Chloe with his sword in hand.  
  
"Now mate I'm sure that if you just put the sword down that...."  
  
"and who might you be" he asked eyeing Jack  
  
"Well I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack said  
  
"Sparrow!" a man who had been sitting at a table yelled as she stood up and took out his sword  
  
"Time to go luv" Jack yelled grabbing Chloe's hand and running out the door.  
  
Both of the men running after them. They ran down the street running in and out of alley's trying to loose the men. Finally they ran behind a shop and into the alleyway. They both huddled into a corner Chloe staying close to Jack. He could smell her hair she smelled of rum and very bad perfume. They stayed that way until the men had passed. He looked down and saw she was huddled very close to him with her head on his shoulder. He silently put his hand on her back. Not wanting her to move. Not wanting this moment to end. After a minute she pulled away.  
  
"I think they've gone" she says  
  
"Yes, yes they 'ave" Jack says looking at her  
  
"Shall we then" he says putting his arm back around her shoulder  
  
She smiled at him and they went walking toward the docks.They were almost there when Chloe stopped staring at the ships.  
  
"Thats yer ship?" she asked motioning towards the Pearl.  
  
"Yep, The Black Pearl" Jack said with pride  
  
"Something wrong luv?" he asked noticing how she was lookint at it.  
  
"No you just didn't tell me you wer' Cap'n of the The Black Pearl" she said as they started walking again.  
  
"You want ter come aboard?" he asked her  
  
" No I better be going home me father will be worried" she said  
  
"ahh yes, will I see ya tomorrow then" Jack said looking into her eyes  
  
"ya" she said looking back at him "see you 'hen" she said as she turned and started to walk away  
  
She had only taken one step when he grabbed her arm and whirled her around before she had time to think his lips were against hers. Kissing her more passionately then he had ever kissed anyone before. When the kiss was over he looked deep in her eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow 'hen" he said giving her his famous grin and with that he walked down the dock and onto his ship. 


	3. Stealing from a Pirate

Ok everyone I had a bit of writers block with this chapter but once I got my inspration it turned out to be longer than the others well here it is  
  
~*~To love a Pirate chapter 3~*~  
  
She laughed as she watched him stumble off down the dock. Her hand traveling to her lips as she thought of how he had kissed her.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into Chloe" she whispered to herself.  
  
That night she lay in bed trying to go to sleep. She couldn't get the thoughts of what happened out of her mind. She kept thinking of Jack. Of how cute he was when he was drunk. Of how he had kissed her. She closed her eyes happily replaying the moment in her mind until she felt a hand over her mouth. Her eyes flew open instantly and there stood Jack leaning over her with his hand on her mouth and a finger pressed to his lips. She nodded her head and he moved his hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Jack what are you doing here" she whispered  
  
"Ther' comin' fer me luv" he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Jack you've got to go if they find you they'll put you in the noose for sure" she said  
  
"I bloody well know that" he said "we're leavin' t'nite"  
  
She turned away from him. How could he be leaving tonight?  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then" she said not looking him in the eye  
  
He gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head making her look at him.  
  
"Come with me" he whispered looking into her eyes.  
  
She looked at him for a minute the suddenly he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her again. As the kiss ended she looked into his eyes again. She sipmly nodded. She jumped out of bed grabbed her dress and put it on. He took her hand and helped her out of the window and then climbed out himself. They ran to the docks to see Will and Elizabeth there waiting for them. Elizabeth's face grew angry.  
  
"What's she doing here" she asked Jack  
  
"She'll be comin' along" he said smiling  
  
"Well to the ships then" Will said.  
  
Both the men helped the women aboard then climbed aboard themselves.  
  
Chloe opened her eyes the next morning and looked around. Sunlight flooding in threw the holes in the side of the ship. She smiled seeing Jack half sitting half laying in the corner. Legs crossed hands laying on his stomach hat tipped over her face. He mumbled something while he slept. She slowly crept over to where he was. Her fingers quietly slipped around a bag of gold hanging out of his pocket. She almost had it when his hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped and let go of the bag. A smile slowly appeared across his face.  
  
"Stealing from a pirate?" he said rasing his hat off his face and placing it on his head  
  
"I, I wasn't stealing" she said standing up  
  
"What der ye call it then" he asked as he stood up to face her.  
  
"I was just....uhh"  
  
"It's ok luv I know quite a bit 'bout stealin me self" Jack said grining  
  
"I told ya Jack I wasn't stealin' " she said returning the grin  
  
"Come on then" he said as he put an arm around her waist.  
  
They walked up the stairs onto the deck. Chloe looked around and all she could see was the blue/green ocean stretching for mile. As she looked she saw the Dauntless sailing off to the right. Will standing on the deck looking out into the ocean. Jack wlked over to a barrell sitting on the deck and opened it taking out two bottles of rum. He offered one to Chloe who took it gratefully. They both popped the corks out of the bottles and took nice long swigs. Letting the rum slide smoothly down their throats. Jack put the lid back on the barrell and sat down on it. He smiled and motioned for Chloe to come sit down. She took a seat on his lap and looked into his deep dark eyes. They both sat there just staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Then just as suddenly as he had the night before Jack pulled her into a passionate kiss. She allowed herself to low her gaurds, which she didn't do often, and kiss him just as passionately as he was kissing her. His hands sliding down her back to her waist. Soon he pulled away looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Chloe I've never felt this away 'bout anyone" he said still looking in her eyes  
  
"me ethier Jack" she said as he began to trace her jawline with his finger  
  
"I just want ye to know that luv, no matter what happens know that" he whispered  
  
She looked in his eyes. Her hand running through his matted hair.  
  
"Jack I"  
  
"Shh no don't say anythin' " he said pressing a finger against her lips.  
  
They sat there staring at each other, touching each other, kissing each other. She quietly layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He sat there with her on his lap gently stroking her hair as he looked out onto the horizon. He watched the ocean until he heard a cry from the Dauntless.  
  
"Land Ho!!" cried one of Will's crewmen  
  
Chloe lifted her head from Jacks shoulder and kissed him once more. She stood up and walked below deck to change her dress. Once there she opened her hand to reveal a small bag of gold.  
  
"Very good Chole" she whispered to herself. "Stealing from a pirate"  
  
An hour later they were at the dock. As they all got of the ships and walked into the town Jack put his arm around Chloe's shoulders and leaned over whispering in her ear.  
  
"I'll be havin' me gold back then" he whispered  
  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"How'd ye know" she asked  
  
"I told ya I know quite a bit 'bout stealin meself" He said smiling and holding out his hand  
  
Chloe sighed and dropped the bag into his hand.  
  
"Ye know me to well Jack" she said  
  
"Aye that I do" giving her his famous lop-sided grin  
  
As they walked he slowly allowed his arm to drop from her shoulders to around her waist. He held her close to him as they continued to walk. Will and Elizabeth walked just ahead of them thalking cheerfully about this or that. Jack and Chloe however preferred to fall back slightly whispering in each others ears and occasionally sneaking a quck kiss when Will and Elizabeth stopped to look in a shop. Soon they came to a bakery Will and Elizabeth went inside at sat down. Jack however, although he was starving, grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her outside and around the corner into an alley. Once there he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. As her ran his calloused hands threw her hair she leaned back against the wall. Feeling the cold stone on her back she willingly kissed him back. After a minute or two he pulled his lips from hers and began to kiss along her cheek then down her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed. She loved feeling his lips on her skin. He pulls away and looks deep into her eyes.  
  
"Come on" he whispers grabbing her hand and dragging her off toward the beach.  
  
The board the Pearl and he starts to kiss her again. He begins to walk, yet not breaking the kiss, below deck. They get there and he grabs her waist gently lifting her onto the bed in the corner. They continue to kiss as he gently lays her back. He reaches down and undoes the button on her dress. He then unbuttons his shirt and carelessly throws it to the side. He leans over kissing her again as he kicks off his boots. Suddenly he pulls away looking deep into her eyes. He leans over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Postive" she whispers back grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into another kiss. 


	4. My Father

My Father  
  
Jack's eye's opened slowly. He looked around smiling when he saw Chloe sleeping peacefully next to him. He slowly stood up, trying not to wake her, and slipped on his pants. He walked up onto the deck seeing that the sun was just disappearing beneath the ocean. He stood there on the deck for what seemed like forever lost in his own thoughts. This is where I belong. Here on the sea with a beautiful girl waiting for me. He continued to watch the sunset until he felt arms wrap around his waist. He smiled know exactly who it was. Chloe stood behind him with her head on his bare back. He took her hands in his. They stood there watching the sunset. After a while though it began to get cold. Jack turned around he gently touched his forehead to hers. He sighed closing his eyes. Soon Chloe was pulling him back below deck. They both just sat on the bed for hours talking. Chloe told him of her life and her father. Jack told her of all his grand adventures. Before long the crew is heard as they come back to the ship most of them yelling and screaming drunkenly. Jack sighed and stood up he grabbed his shirt and hat and started making his way up the stairs.  
  
" 'ey what's all the yellin' 'bout" Jack said looking around at his crew  
  
"Sorry Cap'n I think some of us have had a little to much to drink 'ey" Gibbs said laughing  
  
"What!!" Jack yelled  
  
Everyone quieted down and stared at the angry Captain.  
  
"and ye didn't invite me?" Jack said as a smile spread across his face  
  
Everyone started laughing again as they made their way below deck.  
  
"ahh g'night Cap'n" Gibbs said before disappearing below deck  
  
Jack laughed under his breath and returned to his cabin. He smiled seeing Chloe sleeping peacefully on the bed. he threw his hat in the corner, took of his shirt and climbed into bed next to her.  
  
Jack smiled as he slept imagining himself standing on the deck of the ship the breeze blowing softly across his face. Until suddenly he felt very cold water all over him. :::What the 'ell::: He opened his eyes to see Will standing above him grinning. Jack looked and in his hands he had an empty bucket. Jack suddenly realized that the water had been from him.  
  
"What the bloody 'ell are ye doin' Will" Jack said standing up and shaking the water off of him "Come on we're going into town" Will said smiling  
  
"why what's goin' on" Jack said as he grabbed his shirt and slipped it on.  
  
"You'll see just hurry up" Will said tapping his foot impatiently  
  
"alright alright bloody 'ell" He grabbed his coat and hat and followed Will  
  
As they walked Jack wondered where they were going. Before long they came to a building.  
  
"Come on" Will said pushing him inside  
  
Jack looked around noticing he was standing in a dress shop. He turned to look at Will with raised eyebrows. Will just grinned.  
  
"Gentlemen" Elizabeth said from the doorway on the other side of the room  
  
Jack turned back around to look where she stood.  
  
"I give you the new Miss Chloe Young" Elizabeth said stepping out of the doorway followed by Chloe. She was dressed in a beautiful emerald green dress. Her blue/green eyes sparkling. Her beautiful blonde hair had been twisted into a beautiful bun on the back of her head with a few small strands falling down by her face. Jack's eyes widen :::God she looks beautiful::: He thought.  
  
"Well what do you think" Elizabeth demanded  
  
"Wow" Jack whispered not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"You look beautiful Chloe" Will said smiling  
  
"Thank ye" Chloe said  
  
She looked to Jack who looked absolutely bewildered. She silently laughed when she saw his face.  
  
Elizabeth took Will's arm and together they left. Jack, who continued to stare at Chloe, cleared his throat.  
  
"Chloe you look, amazing" he said  
  
Chloe smiled and and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned over.  
  
"The dress comes off you know" she whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
He grinned and kissed her.  
  
"Come on" Chloe said grabbing his hand and running outside.  
  
Before long they found themselves back at the docks. They walked along the beach holding hands for about an hour.Chloe looked out into the ocean until a familar ship caught her eye. A very familar ship.  
  
"Oh no" she whispered.  
  
"What?" Jack said looking at her rather puzzled.  
  
" That ship--its--its my fathers" 


	5. Back to the Ship

ok I had a bit of trouble with this chapter and its kinda short sorry about that but it just seemed like the right place to end it hope you like  
  
~*~To love a Pirate-Chapter 5~*~  
  
Jack followed her gaze and saw a very big ship with white sails and a British flag on the horizon.  
  
"Yer father?" she said looking at her again  
  
"yes. God how did he find me?" Chloe asked half to herself and half to him  
  
Jack continued to watch as the ship came closer. He grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her back towards town.  
  
"Jack where are we going?" she yelled her beautiful voice echoing down the streat  
  
"That doesn't matter luv" Jack yelled back  
  
They continued to run through town until all the shops and pubs were behind them and they were surrounded by nothing by houses. Finally he stopped to catch his breath. Chloe looked back towards the sea, the ship was very close now.  
  
"Jack what are we gonna do?" she asked  
  
"I'm not sure yet luv"  
  
He thought for a minute before taking her hand again. They walked around the houses until they were almost back to the docks. They stopped and crouched down behind some trash barrells. He quietly leaned over to whisper in Chloe's ear.  
  
"I want ye to sneak back onto the Pearl. Don't let 'em see you"  
  
She nodded. He kissed her cheek before going back towards town.  
  
"Jack where are ye goin' " she whispered  
  
"ter get the crew"  
  
Chloe quietly watched as all the men including her father climbed off the ship and walked towards town. She quitely slipped out and returned to the Pearl. She went below deck and waited. After what seemed to her as forever she finally heard people on deck. She went to the door and opened it slightly. She gasped before throwing the door shut again and locking it.  
  
***  
  
Jack stood very angry. He was on the deck of his [i]own[/i] ship. His hands bound tightly behind his back and a gag in his mouth. Two very large soliders held his arms tightly. He watched as the soliders torn his ship apart. He only hoped that Chloe had gotten out. 


	6. The hanging

~*~To Love a Pirate chapter 6~*~  
  
"No! No you can't do this!!" Chloe yelled as she tried to break free from the men that were holding her.  
  
"That's where your wrong my darling, We can!" He father exclaimed. A smile strung across his face as he watched two men drag Jack up the steps to the noose.  
  
It had been 3 days since they were caught. Chloe had hid in the cabin for as long as she could. While they beat and tortured Jack trying to make him tell where she was. After watching them hit him for well over an hour she finally threw open the door. She didn't care what happened to her anymore she just wanted them to stop. They didn't of course they continued to beat him until he was almost dead. Chloe wasn't shocked to hear that her father was the one ordering the beatings. She watched helplessly as they put the rope around his neck. He winked and smiled to her as they began reading his charges. Her father standing proud, for it had been he, James Young to capture the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. They finished reading the charges and the hangman was preparing to pull the lever that would send Jack to his aweful and untimely death. Chloe cried out and tried to break free one last time...but it was to late. He had already fallen, the rope cutting at his throat. She gasped and fell to the ground. It was to late.... he was gone.  
  
She uncontrolably started to shake as the tears reached her eyes. She stayed there for what seemed to her as forever crying. She lay on the ground unaware that everyone was gone except her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and winced. She threw the hand off and layed her head back on the soft ground. She felt the person lean over her as they replaced their hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come now luv" the hoarse voice whispered softly in her ear  
  
Her eyes widen as she lifted her head.  
  
"Jack!" she screamed  
  
She reached out grabbing him and hugging him trying to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming that he was real.  
  
"luv your suffocatin' me" he said  
  
She loosened her grip though she still held his hand  
  
"how?" she whimpered  
  
"I have some--uhh friends" he said grinning as he winked and threw his head indicating to the hangman who was standing not far away.  
  
She looked at him very puzzled "Hun?" she asked  
  
He just nodded and she turned her attention back to the hangman who took of his mask to reveal his wonderful face. Chloe smiled.  
  
"Will!" she said  
  
Jack laughed and grabbed her hands picking her up off the ground. She hugged him again.  
  
"I can't believe your still here" she whispered  
  
"Did ye really think I'd leave ye?" he as brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"Well you had me worried there for a minute" she said smiling  
  
He slowly ran his hand through her silky hair. As he reached the back of her neck he gently pulled her toward him. She held her breath as he lifted her head. Their lips met almost immediately. Each of them drawing each other closer. He slowly lowered his hand from her neck sliding it smoothly down her soft back. He stopped when he reached her waist pulling her even closer.  
  
*********  
  
Before long everything was back to normal. Or at least as normal as it can be when your Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack had been in hiding ever since the hanging. Chloe's father had disowned her for "assocating" with pirates. She had in return called him a pompus pig and left. They had since then returned to sea.  
  
"Jack Sparrow where have you gotten off to?" Chloe called up the stairs  
  
"Captain!! Captain Jack Sparrow!!" he called back to her with a grin.  
  
"Well Captain Sparrow how long until we make berth?" she asked taking his hand  
  
"A few hours" he said smiling "whatever shall we do to pass the time?" he asked with devilish grin  
  
"Captain Sparrow what are you suggesting"  
  
"This" he said taking her face in his hands and kissing her.  
  
Rough yet gentle. She smiled between kisses as he wrapped his arms around her. The kiss ended as Chloe looked out into the ocean.  
  
"You know Jack I think this is where I am at my best"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"yes, I am at my best here, on the sea, with you"  
  
"well then we must never leave" he said smiling  
  
Chloe smiled before kissing him once more.  
  
THE END 


End file.
